The Adventures of Red and Prat
by ErinHeartsSTR
Summary: Follow Lily Evans and James Potter in their attempt to survive Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

Unconsciously, James Potter put a hand to his hair to make it lie flat. _She_ had just rounded the corner. Sirius Black smiled to himself. _Little Jamsie-poo has a crush on Evans_. As if he hadn't known that. Everyone knew that.

James was still trying to flatten his hair but little did he know at every attempt he made to make it lie flat it just got wilder. It stuck up on the back of his head and even though it was messy it still looked great. He was making his way back to the Gryffindor commons before Lily Evans did so he could try and get some work before she got there. As soon as she set her stuff down in her favorite chair by the fire and got to work James couldn't concentrate on anything but her.

"Fizzing Whizbee," James muttered to the Fat Lady.

"Quite right dear," she said joyously, swinging open to reveal the commons.

James climbed through the portrait hole and was not surprised to see his best friend and fellow Marauder, Sirius, lounging on one of the chairs that were around the fire.

"Took you a while mate," Sirius said while flashing a model-worthy smile towards a couple of 4th year girls who giggled and blushed and immediately began arguing who he had sent the smile too.

"Yeah," James said looking for an excuse, "well- I - you see- I was a little pre-occupied."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up," James said sitting down in the chair across the mantle from Lily's favorite one and took out an essay he was doing for Potions.

James did some steady work for about 30 minutes and that's when the flow of traffic through the commons started getting heavy and James had trouble concentrating. _Another 15 minutes of work, _he thought_, before she walks in and interrupts my thoughts again_. Yesterday he had been writing out his opinion if he thought if Animagus's could transform while they were under or experiencing a lot of stress for Transfiguration and had started writing what he was thinking about Lily when she walked and started up her daily ritual again. She would enter the portrait hole with her friends and place her things on the ground by the legs of her chair, the left side of it, always. Then she would take out her supplies and start working. Today she was working on a star chart and James was trying to stay concentrated but he was failing miserably. He sighed and packed up his things. He grudgingly made his way to his dorm room where he sat on his bed resuming his work. After he was finished with the mountains of homework he made his way back down to the commons and watched Lily the rest of the evening until Dinner.

Even then she was all he could think about during dinner. While he and Sirius were shoveling their faces with food and Remus Lupin was laughing at them while taking rather large bites himself, but he could do that, he had a large mouth. James looked up at Lily in mid-chew. She had her dark auburn hair up in a messy bun and her dark emerald eyes shone in the candlelight. Taking dainty bites Lily laughed at one of her friends jokes, putting her hand to her mouth trying not to show the world the inside of her mouth. James guessed it was as gorgeous as the outside of her. He had mentioned this to her once and earned himself a good slap on the face. She had stalked away leaving a dazed James standing in the middle of the corridor. 'She touched me,' he murmured, a dreamy look in his eyes. 'Sure she did mate,' Sirius said, as he led his astounded friend to History of Magic. James laughed at the memory out loud with food still in his mouth. It went everywhere. Roast beef was for dinner tonight. Spaghetti was an optional side he could take. Stuffing both dishes into his mouth a good sized chunk of roast beef landed in Remus's hair and a noodle or two found their home on Sirius's nose.

Lily looked around at the sudden noise and her eyes landed on the Marauder section of the table. Emerald orbs flashing over James then hastily looking at Sirius and Remus, knew what happened. James suddenly looked her way. She scowled at him, the prat. No one was that uncoordinated. Were they? Then reevaluating the situation she shook her head while rubbing her left earlobe between her thumb and forefinger.

James looked at Lily. She was scowling at him. _Must've noticed by sudden actions of spewing my friends with my dinner_, he thought. She was kneading her ear lobe so hard it was turning red. _I wonder if she knows she's so hot when she does that,_ he wondered.

Lily and James got up from the table at the same time to head up to the commons.

"See you guys later,"" James said his eyes flashing back and forth between Lily and his friends, "I'm gonna go up and…" but they never heard the rest of his sentence because he was already drifting away from them and towards Lily.

"He fell hard and fast for her," Sirius said to Remus.

"You can say that again Paddy," he replied. He should have known better.

"He fell hard and fast for her," Sirius said again.

Remus looked at him and took the roast beef that was still in his hair and flicked it at Sirius.

"Ruddy prat," Remus mumbled before turning back to his food.

**A/N: It's my first story and reviews are definately appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

James rolled over in his bed, blinking back the sunlight of the morning. He had slept horribly. The image of Lily laughing at dinner last night was stuck in his head. Like his brain was on pause and torturing him to look at it for eternity.

Lily had no luck getting to sleep or getting up either. She was struggling in Transfiguration. McGonagall was going to kill her for the test she had taken the day before. She was sure that she had failed it. Even though Lily was good in school Transfiguration was one of her worst subjects. And it wasn't because it was Potter's best. _Really_, she told herself over and over, _it's not! I'm just annoyed by the fact that it isn't my best subject_. That's what she told her friends too. Her two best friends in the whole world were Arabelle Turnipseed and Lucille Miller. Arabelle was known for being athletic, spunky, but still had an elegant air around her. Lucille was more girlish and couldn't fly to save her life. She was always neat, organized, and very beautiful. Just to say the two girls didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth when Lily insisted that she didn't like James.

Arabelle looked just like her name described her as. Arabelle was an unusual name but was very fresh and polished at the same time. Standing at about 5'9 she was the tallest of the trio. Her hair hung past her waist in loose curls that started around her shoulders. Her skin contrasted with her hair. She had dark chocolate brown hair and skin that was perfectly peachy and had a natural glow. Her eyes were a dark blue on the outside, but as you got closer to her pupil they were aqua. All the shades of blue squeezed into one eye. Arabelle was a pureblood and her family was one of the lesser-known purebloods. Her parents were detectives and used the name Henry as an alias for their last name. **(A:N/ I actually have met someone with the last name of Turnipseed. And everyone in Hogwarts, including the teachers and whatnot, knows Arabelle as Arabelle Henry. Only her best friends and Dumbledore know her real last name.)**

Lucille was very plainly gorgeous. She had tanned skin and strawberry blonde hair that was short and straight. It only hung down to her earlobes. Her eyes were a light brown. She had the whitest, straightest teeth in Hogwarts. She was average height, standing at about 5'6 ½. She wouldn't touch a broom if you paid her 50 galleons, and she wouldn't fly it to save her life. She had many talents but her most amazing was her drawing. She could make things look real. Lily commented on a portrait she did of Arabelle, "Belle looks like she could walk right out of the page," using Arabelle nickname. This comment made Lucille blush bright pink. Being a half-blood, Lucille knew how both Lily's and Arabelle's lives were at home.

Lily sighed. She couldn't stay in bed forever she told her self as she swung her legs over her four-poster bed. Rubbing her eyes she walked into the bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror. She was short, only standing 5'4 ¼. Her eyes were emerald green orbs, always sparkling. Her hair was as unique as her eyes. It had a base color deep auburn but a strands of brown, lighter red, and darker red. It might sound a little strange but if you would have seen it! It blended in all the right places. As James once commented, "It's like angels have placed each strand, one by one," Lily blushed deeply after he said this to her, and avoided eye contact with him for the rest of the day. Everyone in the school knew Lily was a muggle born. But only one house (three guesses who!) gives her grief for it.

Lily undressed and turned on the girl's shower. The trio of girls shared their dorm with 2 other girls. Christine and Sara. Both were half bloods and both were beautiful. Their hair was silky, brown, and straight. They could do anything they wanted with it. Their eyes were icy blue. Their smiles were toothpaste ad smiles, and you know what. They knew it to. Any opportunity they got, BAM. An insult flew out of on of their mouths. Even if you didn't do anything to them. Oh well your still a target.

Lily got out of the shower and changed and brushed her hair and teeth. Opening the door she saw Christine get out of bed. Scowling, she walked over to Lucille.

"Luci," Lily said using Lucille's nickname. "Luci come on get up!" She pulled back the covers on Lucille's bed.

"UP!" she screamed at she went to go get Arabelle awake. An impossible task if you don't know what you're doing.

"Belle," Lily said, while gently shaking her friend, "Time to get up!" And jumped on top of her.

"Aaarggh," Belle said groggily. "Who fucking died?"

Lily shook her head, laughing.

"No one but your grades,"

"Who in Merlin's name cares about them?" Belle said exasperatedly, sitting up in bed.

Lucille had woken up while Lily was in the process of getting Arabelle up. The two still in bed looked at each other then raced to the bathroom door, hoping to get there first. When Christine walked in front of them and slammed the door in their faces.

"Maybe next time losers!" she yelled through the door.

The girls 6th year dorm was not pretty in the morning. And that wasn't just because they hadn't put on makeup yet.

Lily sighed, "I'll meet you down at the Great Hall okay?" Climbing down the stairs to the Common Room. Walking out of the commons and down to the Great Hall, she turned a corner and abruptly ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Lily heard while picking up her things, she looked up into the face of whom she ran into. It was Ryan Clark. The really smart, really cute, really seventh year boy at Hogwarts.

"Th-that's alright. No harm done," she said, stuttering a bit. He had cheery blue eyes and blonde hair that was tamed but still looked pretty rugged. HE offered Lily his hand. She took and her pulled her up easily.

"Oomph," she was pushed into Ryan roughly. She got a glimpse of messy black hair racing towards the Great Hall. "Ryan, I'm really sorry, but I have some business to attend to."

"Oh that's alright Lily," He gave her a small smile and let go of her hand that he had been holding this whole time. "I'll see you around," he said giving her a little smile and a wave and went on his way.

_That arse wipe has to ruin everything!_ She thought as she raced down to the great hall. Walking down the Gryffindor table she spotted James Potter and the Marauders sitting around the middle. She walked up behind him. Sirius was sitting across from him and he saw Lily's aggravated face. He bit his lip, _I really should tell him but then Evan's will get mad at me._ He decided to keep his mouth shut.

Lily tapped James on the shoulder. He looked behind him and stood up hastily.

"Uhh- Beautiful morning isn't it?" he tried.

"I believe you owe me an apology."

"I do?"

"Yes. You do."

"I'm sorry?"

"James Potter you are such an arrogant prick!" she said. She walked away, but not before he had Lily's red handprint imprinted on his cheek.

**A:N/ I really like this chapter! Keep R&Ring! Also thanks to allsfairinchaos and Lily's Lil Sis** **for reviewing! Thanks alot guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily stalked away from the Great Hall without any breakfast.

"That ruddy James Potter has to ruin every bloody thing I try to do!" she burst out once she was back in her dorm. Christine and Sara had walked down to breakfast but Arabelle and Lucille were still up there fighting over the bathroom mirror. "I hate him!"

"What's that Lils? You hate James Potter! Never would I have guessed!" Arabelle teased her. "Why do hate him so much?" she asked, questioning Lily's beliefs.

"He's just so annoying, and rude, selfish, arrogant, a bully, a-" she was stopped short.

"But Lils, is really those things you he is?" Lucille asked.

"Of course! Have you guys seen him prance around Hogwarts like it his playground? Like everything and everyone belongs to him?" Lily said.

"No actually I haven't to the extent you wish us to believe… oh Lily, if only you could see…" Arabelle said softly.

"Lily," Lucille said standing in front of her and putting her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Would we lie to you?"

"I hope not!" Lily screeched.

"Exactly we wouldn't!" Arabelle said, " Would you believe us if we said James Potter was a prat?"

"Of course," Lily answered, "Because he is!"

Lucille and Arabelle looked at each other with doubt and uncertainty in their eyes.

"'Kay Lils, whatever you'd like to think," Lucille said softly as she removed her hand from Lily's shoulders.

"I'm heading off to class," Lily said, trying to be calm, "I'll see you two later.

* * *

"She must think I'm such a prat," James said suddenly not hungry anymore. 

"She already does mate," Sirius said, like it was obvious. Remus cast Sirius a shut-up-if-you-can't-help-can't-you-see-he's-depressed look.

"James," Remus started, trying to recover Sirius's unhelpful comment, "You wanna win her over right?" James nodded.

"And be the only man in her life right?" James nodded again.

'And hold her and never let her go, to make her happier than she's ever been, to rock her to sleep when she had a nightmare. All those things would make me the happiest guy in the world' James thought.

"The first step on our agenda is to make you two friends," Remus said, "There is no second until there is a first so let that be the only thing on your mind. James, she'll give you a chance, but only if she knows it's not making a mistake." Remus finished getting up and walking to his first class.

"Wow that was deep," Sirius said, grinning."

"It was true," James said, smiling. If he wanted to win Lily over, he would dammit! He would, in a way that would make his mother proud.

'If only she could be here to see it.' He finished as an after thought.

* * *

Lily walked through the portrait hole and into the Common Room after a long day of classes. The warmth of the fire and the comfiness of the chairs were welcoming after listening to many lectures and casting many charms, spells, and hexes at numerous things over the week. She was tired, she needed to sleep, she knew it too but wanted to get at least some of her homework done. Taking out a roll of parchment and her DADA book she started her summary of the chapter on Complex Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes. Arabelle and Lucille were already sitting down in chairs next to the fire. The Marauders were there too, sprawled all over the floor in front of the fire and inside the circle of chairs and sofas. 

"Lils!" Lucille waved her over to the fire and directed her into a chair. She collapsed into it and sighed.

"Luci, Belle, are you guys tired at all?" she asked. They looked full of energy and excited.

"Nope sorry Lils it's just you!" Luci said laughing.

"The lot of you seem excited," said Lily, "Excluding the prat over there," as she jerked her thumb in James's direction, "but really what happened?"

"The first Hogsmede visit is this weekend. And were all really excited. Aren't you?" Arabelle said in a rush.

"Oh poo," she said. The truth was Lily had completely forgotten about the Hogsmede visit this weekend. "That means I really have to finish my homework today doesn't it?"

"You still have Sunday," Remus reminded her. Then Lily faintly heard him mumble something about himself having to finish his homework today. She then realized he must have been talking about this month's full moon. She noticed Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all exchange knowing glances. She knew Remus was a werewolf and thought nothing of it, but the other three must have some connection to it all.

"Lily, earth to Lily," Lucille grabbed Lily's attention.

"Sorry, just tired I guess," she yawned after saying this and over the next few hours or so finished her homework for the weekend. Lily looked around and noticed that she and James were the only two left in the Common Room.

'It must be really late for Arabelle to go to bed, Sirius is a late person too, how late is it?' she turned her head and noticed it was half past twelve. She packed all of her stuff away and started up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Goodnight Lily," James's voice pierced the silence.

"Goodnight," she replied and started up the stairs again.

James took a deep breath.

"Lily,"

"Hmmm?" she turned around to look at him. James stood up and strode over to the girls dormitory steps. Even when she was on the first step he was still a bit taller than her.

"I'm sorry for being such a prick today at breakfast, really truly I am,"

"Thank you Pot—James," she had just noticed he called her Lily not the usual Evans. "I accept your apology, I probably shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I'm sorry too."

He smiled so big and wide right then she thought his mouth would fall off. He was making an effort to be nice rather than annoying or rude.

"Thanks Lily, means a lot to me ya'know," he said a blush creeping up his neck.

Lily flushed at this comment, "Goodnight James," and finally got to her dormitory changed into her nightclothes, and fell asleep, safe and content in her bed.

James was sitting down in one of the chairs and staring at the fire with a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh Lily, if only you saw what you did to this boy, you could see how much he cares about you," Sirius whispered to no one.

The peak of weekend was drawing closer and James has a plan. This wasn't a short term-weekend-only-then-it-was-over plan, this was a I-James-Harold-Potter-will-win-over-Lily-Elizabeth-Evans-if-it's-the-last-thing-I-ever-do-in-my-mortal-life plan. This was James concentrated. This was James determined. And even though he didn't know it yet this was James in love.

* * *

Wow... okay, you guys haven't updated in a while but its a lot of fun writing I have lots of ideas for upcoming chapters. Please review it help so much!! I l♥ve you all!! 


	4. Red

Lily, Arabelle, Lucille, and the Marauders were walking down to breakfast together the day of the Hogsmede visit. They were giddy and excited. They wanted to get new dress robes for the Halloween Ball. Since it was the third week back, everyone was anxious to visit Hogsmede.

"Lily," Arabelle said as they were sitting down to breakfast, " where do you wanna go to get dress robes?"

"Let's go to Gladrags. They have a pretty good selection," said Lily. All three filled their plates with a hearty breakfast. Before they tucked into their breakfast the Marauders walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Lily, Lucille, and Arabelle.

"'Ello lovely ladies that make our days worthwhile!" Sirius said with enthusiasm. All three of the girls rolled their eyes.

"Since Sirius was oh, so polite," said Remus rolling his eyes with them, "I'll have the honor of asking you three if you'd like to spend the day with us four." He asked, referring to the Marauders.

"We'd love to," said Arabelle, before Lily could protest. Lucille nodded in agreement with Arabelle.

"But our dress robes…" Lily pointed out.

"That's okay!" James replied. "We have to go restock at Zonko's and Honeydukes anyway. Why don't we meet up at the Three Broomsticks at 2? That gives us each 4 hours. More than enough time, right?"

"That's fine," said Lucille before Lily could get a word in. Arabelle and Lucille exchanged glances.

"Whatever," Lily mumbled. Lucille and Arabelle finished their breakfast with an animated conversation with the Marauders about how they all thought owls like lettuce unless its red lettuce, then they hate it.

After they had finished they're breakfast, they got into the carriages and went down to Hogsmede. Lily didn't talk the whole carriage ride. Instead she leaned her head back on her headrest and tried to make her headache go away. James noticed her discomfort. He pulled a little pill out of his pocket.

"Here," he said, holding out the pill to Lily, "Eat this."

"Are you trying to get me on drugs, Potter?" she snapped at him.

"Uhh, no," he said, in shock that she said that. He thought she'd at least speak to him after last night. "It's a headache pill. Take it, it'll make your headache go away."

As she reached for the pill, Lily was thinking 'It was a kind gesture and all, but how he knew I had a headache is beyond me.'

"Thanks," she mumbled, a blush creeping on to her cheeks, "Sorry I snapped at you."

"Not a problem Red," James said, smiling wide, "Not a problem at all!"

The rest of the carriage chuckled at nickname that was bestowed on Lily the first year of Hogwarts. "Don't call me that," she said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" James asked.

The other passengers looked at each other in confusion. Lily never minded that nickname.

"It's none of your business!" she huffed and stepped out of the carriage. No one had noticed this from the bickering that had been going on. The rest of them climbed out as well.

"What's got her knicker's in a twist?" asked Sirus.

"Search me," said Arabelle.

"Gladly!" Sirius said, as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Perv," said Lucille under her breath. "But we really don't know what's going on."

"That time of the month?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius Black! That is none of your business!!" Arabelle screeched.

Arabelle and Lucille followed Lily to Gladrags and found her crying on the bench outside the shop.

"Lily!" Lucille yelped, running over to the bench and putting her arm around Lily comfortingly.

"What's wrong?" Arabelle said, following suit.

"It's my Grandpa," Lily said through sobs, "He's in the hospital." She barely finished her sentence before bursting into tears again. Her friends suddenly understood. Red was her special nickname from her grandfather. She must of felt bad when James called her that.

"Oh, Lily," said Lucille. She hugged her friend and let her cry into her shoulder. Arabelle rubbed her back and tried to comfort her.

"Do you still want to go shopping?" Arabelle asked, after 10 minutes of Lily crying.

"Of course!" Lily said, popping up.

"You sure?" asked Lucille.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Positive?"

"Would you guys shut it and get in the store already?" Lily asked hopping off the bench and opening the door of the shop.

The three friends laughed and went inside.

After searching for 4 hours they finally all found dress robes that suited them. Arabelle picked out some blue ones that accented her eyes, Lucille found light yellow ones that looked great on her, and Lily chose some cream ones that complimented her hair and her skin tone nicely.

After paying and exiting the shop they were walking along High Street. Shopping bags in hand they were walking towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Umm, guys?" Lily asked tentatively, "I kind of don't feel up to spending the rest of the day with the Marauders. I think I'll just stop by Honeydukes for some chocolate and then head back up to the castle."

"You sure Lils?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Lily purchased her chocolate and started walking back up to the castle. As she passed the Three Broomsticks she looked into the window she caught James's eyes. She saw him say something to Sirius and then got up and headed out the door. Lily knew what he was going to do. She started running past the shops and could hear James running after her.

"Lily," he said loudly so she could hear him, "Lily stop, please, stop."

She stopped running. Her back still faced James.

"Lily," James said, "Lily what is it? I know you're mad at me, but I don't' know what I did, please give me a reason."

She turned her face towards him, her eyes already brimming with tears, today's previous events fresh in her mind. "I already told you, it's none of your business." She said sternly, trying to keep her voice under control. She started walking away from James and silently pleaded to the Gods to make him go away. He took three steps to catch her and grab her wrist.

"I want to help Lily, I do," he said.

She sniffed and a cry racked through her body. Hanging her head she started crying more then before, and James looked at her in surprise. Hesitantly he stepped toward her once more so he was right up against her, and still held her wrist. She looked up at him, and into those deep, chocolate, brown eyes. He looked down at her face and even though her face was crying and her eyes were puffy she still looked beautiful to him. She looked down at the ground and James kept staring at her. Then to her surprise he slowly and tenderly and maybe even a bit hesitantly enveloped her into a hug. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her to him and his other hand pulled her head to his chest. She froze. Then slowly ever so slowly dropped her shopping bags, hooked her arms through his, buried her face in his so soft sweater, and cried. James stood there in disbelief that Lily was actually hugging him back but didn't protest. He let her cry it out. After she stopped crying he held her for just a minute longer before realizing what she was doing with whom.

"Uh- umm- I really -err- something I must do- sorry- err-umm" she mumbled incoherently and blushed. She picked up her bags and started running to the carriages stealing a look at James during her dramatic exit. He had a hand in his hair, and he turned to the wall of the shop near them and kicked it. Hard. Lily winced, wondering what **she** just did.

James sighed watching her retreating figure in the afternoon sun. "Damn it all!" he said in frustration then kicked the wall of the nearest building. 'Ruined it again!' he thought. 'Why did I do that! I could of offered comforting words or something, but I have to hug her!'

"Aww fuck!" he said finally and walked back to the Three Broomsticks in despair and low spirits.


	5. Prat Is Green With Envy

Another chapter my wonderful readers!! Yay! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. So sad.

* * *

Lily hurried up the stairs to the castle, and for the second time in a week, she ran into someone.

"Dammit," Lily mumbled, bending down to pick up the package the someone had dropped. As she became upright and looked at the owner of the package she thought, '_Really dammit_,' She was looking into the sparkling blue eyes of Ryan Clark.

"Hello again, Lily," he said, his eyes twinkling, "Fancy running into you again."

But Lily had started to zone out, 'He has the most gorgeous eyes, the most beautiful smile too,' she caught snippets of what he was saying, "…Lily… fancy… you,"

"What?!?" she had alarm in her eyes.

"I said fancy running into you again," he said looking at her questioningly.

"Oh, right," she put on a smile and tried to laugh.

"Ummm, okay," he said chuckling at the outburst; he noticed her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. "Lily, were you crying?"

"Oh! No, no I wasn't, really," she said in a rush, "Thanks for your concern though!" she smiled cheerily.

"All right, if you say so," he said, nodding.

'_Dammit, he must really think I'm a nutter!_' Lily thought.

"Listen, Lily," Ryan said looking at the wall behind her, that he could see over her head. "Would you like to go to Hogsmede next month? Err, with me?" he blushed ever so slightly.

'_Oh buckets of poo, he has the worst timing! Well might as well say yes, wait, this is Ryan Clark, Seventh Year Extraordinaire, and gosh, he's cute too_!' Lily thought rapidly, "Sure!" she said, momentarily sporting an American accent. '_Where the hell did that come from?_'

"I'm really sorry this is bad timing, but we don't see each other that often, so—,"

"It's fine, really," she said.

"Oh good, well I'll see you at dinner then," he smiled and walked away from her, '_Probably towards the library_,' Lily thought, smiling. She started doing a little dance in the middle of the corridor. She made her way back up to Gryffindor Common Room and plummeted into a couch. That's where Arabelle, Lucille, and the Marauders found her after they came back from Hogsmede.

"Why are you so happy?" Lucille asked when the six of them (Peter had homework to finish), had gotten seated around the fire comfortably.

"I have a date with Ryan Clark to Hogsmede next month!" she bursted, smiling at her two best friends. "I'm so lucky!"

"Oh Lily that's great!" Arabelle squealed going over to give Lily a hug.

"Really Lils! It's fantastic!" said Lucille smiling and joining the hug. Neither of them noticed when James suddenly stood up and left the common room, running out of the portrait hole. The three girls went up to their dorm to discuss, as Arabelle put it, "Girl things, Sirius. Now back off and give us some breathing room."

"I think we should go after James," Remus said, looking at Sirius.

"Right! After Prongs we go!" Sirius said, pointing towards the portrait hole.

Upstairs in the girl's dorm, Lucille and Arabelle were congratulating Lily on her date with Ryan. After a few minutes, Lily broke away and said she had extra work to finish in the library.

"Would you like to join me?" Lily asked her two friends.

"No, Lils. We'll be fine, you go, we'll see you at dinner." Arabelle said, shooing Lily out of the dorm.

"Okay then! See you Belle, Luci," Lily said, smiling as she rushed out of the dorm towards the library, bag in hand.

"What are we going to do about her?" Luci asked Belle.

"Not a clue. She's so oblivious isn't she?"

"Sad really, she's the smartest witch in the school."

"Mmm, you're right. How is she so blind?"

"Not a clue, not a clue."

"We should help her."

"We should. How?"

"I dunno. We'll think of something."

"We always do."

"Exploding snap down in the Common Room?"

"Sure why not?"

Meanwhile why Lily was rushing to the library she saw James and his fellow Marauders (minus Peter, because remember, Peter's doing homework in his dorm) were talking.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Padfoot," said James, sitting on the cold floor, looking at the ground.

"I have one thing to tell you, James, just give up. You've spent 5, almost 6, years chasing this girl and if she hasn't noticed it yet, she's hopeless," said Sirius, looking tired of talking about the subject.

"You aren't doing anything wrong, Prongs. She just doesn't notice it," said Remus trying to be helpful. "Remember our plan, become friends with her." Remus didn't mention the rest of the plan so Lily thought that's all there was.

"Their plan?" she said slinking back around the corner so she wasn't seen. "What plan?" She closed her eyes, thinking about how Potter had been nicer lately and wasn't hexing nearly as many people. '_Well, if he wants friends, he'll have to earn it._' She thought. She rounded the corner, putting on her best surprised face.

"Oh hi! James, Sirius, Remus," nodding to them each in turn. James leaped up and put his hand to his hair. Sirius and Remus turned around, not looking surprised to see her.

"Hello Lily," said Remus smiling, and giving her a little wave.

"'Sup Lils?" asked Sirius giving her a devilish grin.

"Hello you two," she said smiling. She looked at James, "Never will get rid of that nasty hand-to-the-hair habit will you?" she smiled and started walking past them. "Sorry, but I still have extra work to finish, see you three later," she waved and turned around, heading for the library.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Sirius, after Lily was out of earshot.

"Not a clue," said Remus looking at his friends. "But we wont question it. She was being friendly and I say let's take all we can get right now. A game of Gobstones any one?"

"All right," said James. "Anything to avert my attention for the moment. Let's go to the Common Room."

"After you, your sadness," sad Sirius, sweeping his arm towards the general direction that Lily had come from.

"Ruddy prat," James muttered, but Sirius and Remus saw the faintest ghost of the smile.

"What are we going to do with him, Paddy?"

"Not a clue Moony."

"Are you guys coming or not?" they heard James' voice from the corridor leading to the Commons.

"Coming," said Sirius, "Hold your hippogriffs."

* * *

Wow, okay I got a handul or 3 of reviews and every couple chapters or so, I'll answer them here.

**Skywalker's Girlfriend**: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people have liked it! And she does always seem to take it out on him doesn't she!! And I love that line too!

**BusStop412**: Aww shucks! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Pyromaniac-Girl**: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the characters. I find that the most important part of reading, or writing!

**Maybelline1802**: Wow, you wrote a lot! Umm, yeah sometimes I'm in such a hurry to get it up, I don't always do the best read-throughs. Oh yay! I like that line too! Yeah I'm glad I wrote it like that, if I didn't it wouldn't have made sense to me if he had done something else.

Yay!! Ok, read and review people. We'll have a system going in no time! I'm so happy!

-- ♥♥ Airin


End file.
